


Say Something

by GuardianSaint00



Category: Actor RPF, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Smut, caught masturbating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianSaint00/pseuds/GuardianSaint00
Summary: "Mom, where's our dad and why don't you talk about him?"As soon as the twins asked that question, they quickly regretted it.For the twins' mother, Anna Grayson who began to tear up but she knew that she couldn't delay it anymore. Her sons deserve to know about their father. Even if it hurt to go back to those wonderful memories.





	Say Something

The Grayson twins had a simple routine since they could remember. It only changed when they started to go to school. Where the same things would start over again. They were of course happy with their lives. They had a wonder mother who they would do anything for and a crazy aunt, who is basically their mom's best friend since high school, that they love and adore. 

But something was missing. And that something was a father. The twins were teased by their sixth grade classmates but they never pay it no mind. At least one didn't. 

It was a month before their twelve birthday when their school called their mother. The oldest twin, of twenty minutes got in a fight. Again. It was at that moment when the twins had enough and wanted to know what their mother was hiding. Every time their father was remotely mentioned, their mother would clamp up and avoid the conversation. 

The twins were aware of this but they have to, no they needed to know. It was after dinner when they approached their mother, who was sitting in the living-room on the couch with their black and white Border Collie cuddled at her side. 

"Mom?"

Their mother turned the TV off before moving her greenish-blue eyes towards her sons. Her smile that she just had faltered when she caught sight of her sons' expressions.

"Boys, is everything alright?"

The twins looked at one another before turning their shared brown eyes back to their mother. 

"Mom, where's our dad and why don't you talk about him?"

As soon as the twins asked that question, they quickly regretted it.

For the twins' mother, Anna Grayson who began to tear up but she knew that she couldn't delay it anymore. Her sons deserve to know about their father. Even if it hurt to go back to those wonderful memories.


End file.
